Shawn Pranks
by CherryMountain
Summary: Not that good, but totally stuff that Shawn would do.


#1 Flamingos

Gus hops out of the blueberry and heads towards the psych office. Halfway there, he hears a loud, human squawk! He jumps into a sort of crouch, fearful of a sudden bird attack. What came at him was a guy dressed as a flamingo.

Gus didn't take a second to realize that it was a guy dressed as one, but only saw the pink feathers and bird head and took off at a sprint towards the office.

He made it, but not without a whole lot of shreiking and screaming from the grown man named Burton. He was breathing heavily by the time he slammed the door behind him, the blinds bouncing away from the wood. He quickly turned the lock and watched as the guy in the costume saw that he had failed and walked away.

Gus relaxed then, realizing that he wasn't a _real_ flamingo. When he turned to get to his desk, Shawn was seated on the couch, holding his phone up, laughing.

"Shawn! You know how much I hate flamingos!"

Shawn chuckled, hitting the end button before slipping his phone into his pocket. He waved his hand at his best friend. "Oh, come on, man. You need to get over that one insident at the zoo."

Gus stomped his foot in a demanding manner. "No. I will not forget that. That flamingo stole my sandwhich, and almost bit my fingers off. I could never eat a peanut butter and jelly sandwhich again without thinking about that evil bird."

Shawn just laughed.

* * *

#2 Fan Mail

Gus was about to leave the office to go look for Shawn when he noticed that there was a very thick envelope placed on his desk. He shrugged, and opened it.

Inside, there was a very long letter describing how much this person loved him and that she wanted to marry him. It had an address of where she wanted to meet for lunch. Behind the letter was a photo of a very attractive brunette.

Gus smiled. "See Shawn," he said out loud. "I can get girls, even if I haven't met them yet." He felt proud, though this woman could end up crazy or not-so-smart. He figured that he should go for it anyways.

It took him about ten minutes to find the place, and as he searched the outside tables for the girl in the photo, he told himself that he was just going to let her down lightly. _I'm sorry, but I just don't think that the two of us should be together_. No, that was a little mean. _I just don't know you allthat well, and_-

Shawn was at a table not to far away. When Gus spotted him, Shawn stood, and held his hands out in a _Dude Why? _expression. Gus approached Shawn, throwing the photo down on the table.

"Why would you come?" Shawn asked. "This girl could have been a killer, or worse, allergic to pineapples."

Gus's angered expression switched to confusion. "How is that worse?"

"You know, then I wouldn't be able to give one to her for her birthday."

Gus just rolled his eyes. "Don't ever do that to me again, Shawn."

"What, talk about pineapples?"

Gus shook his head and walked away.

* * *

#3 Lottery

Gus walked into the small diner, and immediatly was met with loud cheering and excited shouts. He looked around, shocked that everyone was looking and smiling at him, even the cook in the back.

On voice was louder than the rest, coming from the waitress in front of him. "Congratulations! You are the 1 Millionth person to enter the restaurant! You get a free meal!"

Gus smiled. "Really? Thanks!"

He ordered pretty much one of everything, and it took him over a half hour to eat it all, but was definetly worth it in the end, even choosing three different pies. At the end of the meal, he stood to go and thank everyone, when his waitress came back. "That'll be $98.56."

Gus gaped at her. "What? But you said that I got a free meal."

She rose an eyebrow at him, laying the check on the table. "I'm sorry, what? We don't do that."

"But when I came in, you all yelled and-"

"I'm sorry, sir, but you must have heard something wrong."

Still not buying it, Gus payed anyways and grumpily left. Right as he was about to get into his car, Shawn showed up, grinning. Gus immediatly knew this was all his doing. "Shawn! You owe me a hundred dollars."


End file.
